Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an appliance for processing foodstuffs.
Discussion of Related Art
The prior art discloses a multiplicity of disc graters or disc mincers which, for example, are marketed either as individual appliances or as additional appliances for kitchen machines. As a rule, such disc mincers are operated electrically. They have a filling hopper for the fruit and vegetables to be comminuted, a short tube with which the fruit and vegetables are pressed into the filling hopper and which at the same time serves as a safeguard against cutting, and an electric drive for the cutting disc. Depending on the desired cutting result, the cutting discs can be interchanged appropriately. As an example of a multiplicity of electric disc mincers, at this point the electric mincer OPTUS Z1 from the OPTUS company may be mentioned. Manually operated appliances which are of substantially identical construction to those which are electrically operated and have a crank drive are known, for example from the Zyliss company. The disadvantage with the crank drives is that the cutting disc can frequently only be driven with a low torque and, as compared with an electric drive, only substantially lower rotational speeds can be achieved. As a result, in the case of hard or fibrous material to be cut, only moderate results can be achieved. The material to be cut is either carried along by the blades of the cutting disc and not cut up, or blocking of the cutting disc occurs.